vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaiyinMusic
Re Yep, if they don't have official uploads on NND or YT (seeing that BB is used more frequently), then the views aren't recorded except for the official uploads. So for Puppet Master, I don't think it's been officially uploaded to NND or YT, so only the Bilibili upload would count. Official uploads include: The author uploading the song themselves, or one of the group members (for example, the illustrator for the song uploads it, it counts as official. A company uploading the song, as it's usually assumed that they did get permission from the author to reupload. A person outside of the group uploading with permission (Atunemic for "I LOVE U", "Doomsday DISCO", etc). And as you can see, Xin Hua's songs are mostly uploaded to all three. So all three would be recorded separately (Like "Light" had 6,000 on NN, 11,000 on YT, and 14,000 on BB). :) I hope this answers your question! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:23, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. There's a thing at the bottom of my User page with tabs in it. Those are usually the ones where there are no descriptions or I need to double check just in case. You can try them any time you want, you don't have to do all of them at once. Whenever you feel like it. ^_^ :I was told Yu Jianliu's and at times, JUSF's, songs were hard to translate and put into English. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: New-ish Xin Hua Song So I don't have to keep tabbing over each reply lol Yeah, Eastern fans pair her and Xia a lot.... usually because they're both Taiwanese... so it's kind of cute or "rivalry" sort of. And yes, she has a good amount of fanart! >w< Let's hope it keeps growing! She has a very cute design. Yes, most likely Tianyi's sales would go up and up! Or more usage, at least. As for Lorra, she is.... delayed. I cannot say why because I'm not allowed to DX But she'll be here, that is for sure. At least they won't release together, so Lorra has a bit of time to gather her own fanbase easier, without worrying about Ling biting into her sales. And the West is not the only ones who think she is mary sue either... some of the eastern fans think so as well. ^^; But she does have a good fanbase, or so I'm told. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:48, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : X3 I nearly cried from laughing in their Rap Battle video... I love Xin Hua's design, in my opinion she has a pretty unique character design. She's kinda hard to draw though, I'm trying to make a chibi of her, but her HAIRRRRRRRRRRRR. TT^TT : Ehhhh.... I do kinda think her bio was a bit more like a Fanloid's bio in the way that her implied personality was constructed paired with her character design, but I'm here for the vocals, not the art. ^-^ I'm curious to hear how Ling and Lorra's VBs will sound like... : I do hope Moke or Longya will get VBs soon after though... So far there hasn't been a single guy in the Chinese Vocaloids, the closest to a male VB as of now would probably be YANHE since she can sound like a guy.... : CaiyinMusic (talk) 04:59, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I personally like Xin Hua a lot more. I can tolerate Xia, just never understood why she's so.... overhyped. I dunno, I notice a lot of fans, both east and west, claim she's the best and perfect. She sounds generic to me and her voicebank has a ton of bugs. And of course, I'm not one to care for the group who made her, but since that's not part of her vocal traits.... >.< Oh well, to each their own. I like her singing with Xin Hua though. It's nice. Now now, I don't mean people who are GENUINE fans of her and do like her for her voice and whatnot, I just never understand the one who claim she's flawless (when every VOCALOID and UTAU and every other synth has a weakpoint somewhere), completely understandable, and of course, play the racial card and try to slam the Mainland vocals by calling them "Communist pigs" which is just plain harsh. :/ Yeah, I can understand why people think her bio is a bit.... much. I can understand her bio well and considering how she's jointed with NetEase and she's promoting a video game, it was probably out of SHN's hands. :P I guess that's why I accepted it easily. That, and considering how producers do what they want, I don't think much on bios. Half of the time, I forget Tianyi is an angel by canon and that she's introverted, mainly because the producers make her anything but that. I'm not sure what Ling and Lorra sound like, only the people working on her demos and whatever get to. So for the rest of us, we'll find out together I guess. ^_^ I literally just had a dream last night about Longya becoming a VOCALOID. XD If only. But yeah, as much as I love Chinese VOCALOIDs and I wouldn't mind having another female, the lack of male is concerning. Like, two girls? That's alright? A third? Okay, oh look a fourth.... and.... five. Five girls. No guy. At this point, I'm just scratching my head. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Eh, I like Xia Yu Yao, but it's only when she's pitched and tuned correctly. Plus now that Xin Hua came out, she's gone down on my list of Vocaloid/UTAU I listen to since Xin Hua's vocals are clearer and more pleasant to my ears than Xia now. I do agree she's overhyped though; there's no need to bash Tianyi. ;-; : Yeah, true... There was one person who edited her bio section and put "Basically, a Mary Sue" on there... ;-; I have a feeling Zhanyin Lorra be used for a lot of powered songs, it fits her bio... Unless of course, her VB isn't suited to that, but I see Ling's vocals as a more mature Tianyi-like bordering on boyish voice, and Lorra sounding clear and rock/metallic-ish. Out of Tianyi's songs, I don't think I've seen one that includes her canon angel bio... I need to branch out more don't I? ^^; : Kyaaaaa, I really want Longya and Moke to become Vocaloids.... X3 Especially Moke; I'm really curious as to what his vocals would sound like... For some reason I'm picturing a Piko-ish voice... : I just hope the Chinese Vocaloids don't have an inflation of girls... As of now, there is not a single "straight" duet song unless you count songs like Cicadas Under Moon in which YANHE is pitched way low... I don't really see what's the delay in making a male Chinese vocal... There are PLENTY of talented singers that are male in both Taiwan and Mainland China.... :| : CaiyinMusic (talk) 13:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't think I've heard any Tianyi songs that still uses her angel concept or don't recall anyways. XD If anything, I notice a handful of songs portraying her to be sadistic ;w; or romantic and cute. YANHE, I have no idea what I see. Just lots of confusing things if anything. XD Hnng yes, a Piko-ish Moke would be grand XD I'd really like it if he was voiced by an actual boy, it would consider him to be masculine. Rather than someone like Len who "sounds masculine" but with feminine qualities because he was still voiced by a female. o3o But whatever floats the boat I suppose. I'd really enjoy it if a VOCALOID was voiced by Jackie Chan or someone from the Heavenly Kings of the 90s, but I think that's just pushing it. >w< At this point, just please... get a male ;w; - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:46, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : Good gods, the Yandere songs for Tianyi scare the living daylights out of me because her voice is so cute and gentle but then the song lyrics.... ( /)(\) With YANHE, they usually use her for metaphorical songs, and also as the boy in Tianyi X YANHE duets. ^^; There's also a song with yandere YANHE as well, that one scared me too... : I have a feeling Tianyi's canon bio might be used in some duet songs with her and Ling once Ling is released... It would make sense. : I think I'd die of fangirliness if we get Moke with a Piko-ish vocal trait... Len's vocals have always kinda bothered me because he doesn't sound as natural as the other guys due to him just being pitched low feminine vocals... I really want them to make Moke's VB versatile in terms of the gender, so he can sound almost like a girl but also sound like a guy... Or maybe that's just me. X3 : For a guy vocaloid voice provider, they should really consider looking at Taiwan again... Taiwan has a bunch of aspiring male singers that sound amazing, but I don't know if they would risk it again after the complaints about Xin Hua's pronunciation... (personally, I can understand Xin Hua perfectly but I think that's because I speak Chinese with a Malaysian accent which is similar to a Taiwanese accent but not totally alike...) : CaiyinMusic (talk) 10:27, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The dark songs tend to get popular or noticed easily... so we have a handful of these on the wiki because they hit past 100k views. XD It makes me wonder if it's really that easy to manipulate YANHE's voice into sounding... creepy or something, because there's a few songs where she does go and kill people. More Taiwan VOCALOIDs would be interesting, yes. :) Or other countries too, I'm just curious how they would sound in a VOCALOID engine. Like I know some people from Hong Kong or South Korea can sing in Mandarin too. But more Taiwan ones would definitely be interesting. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : Well YANHE's voice by default is lower than any of ther other Chinese Vocaloids so far, so I think they have the more throaty sound they want for the insane killing bits from YANHE.... And also I notice whenever her voice is pitched higher in creepy songs she sound like she's either insane or desperate, which I guess is the desire effect.... : "Didn't Eat Medicine Today" scared me so much when I was listening to it to write a description because YANHE's voice was low and sounded indifferent and the graphics were just.... ( /)(\) : Oh yesh~ I'm curious to see how a Vocaloid with a VP from Hong Kong would sound... I've never heard people from Hong Kong speak Mandarin before.... Or they could always do what they did with Piko and find one of the Chinese Utaites, maybe an undiscovered one that has nice vocals.... IDK, I don't really venture into Bilibili as much as YouTube because I'm not good at reading Chinese. >_< : CaiyinMusic (talk) 13:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Update on song pages I'm going to speak to a native today. Hopefully, she's not busy _(:3_|<)_ She had many exams and projects lately, I haven't gotten a hold of her XD - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Yup, she's busy again. She's got an internship tomorrow in the morning .w. Hmmm.... maybe later this week. I don't like to bother her if she's really busy with school work and... well, employment. XD I guess we have to sit and wait for a bit. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:06, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Awwww... I really wish my understanding of Mandarin was at native level so I could fully help without doubts... ( /)(\) : CaiyinMusic (talk) 13:13, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it. At least you're trying, and that's what counts! ^_^ I appreciate any help you could provide. You're doing something that I can't do and it's great! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:46, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad I can do something to help on this wiki, since I suck at coding so songpages are probably impossible for me. X3 : CaiyinMusic (talk) 09:53, May 6, 2015 (UTC) 御守 I'm definitely trying to get the lyrics for this song, which happens to be a demo song that was uploaded very late. It sounds pretty lovely. Do you think you could transcribe it? ;w; I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere as of yet orz - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:04, May 11, 2015 (UTC) : 0^0 SO PWETTY~ And yup, I'll get to work on transcribing this... I think I'll make it a priority above the others because it's a demo song... Unless of course you want the others done first? : EDIT: ''I'm about three quarters of the way done with transcribing, this one is relatively easy to transcribe. X3 I should have it done and sent to you by tomorrow at the latest. '' : CaiyinMusic (talk) 09:37, May 11, 2015 (UTC) 与吃货恋爱的唯一方法？！ Finally! A group song between the three Chinese VOCALOIDs~! Here - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) : OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS OHMAIGODS : I AM ABOUT TO DIE FROM HAPPINESS : The PV and song... SO INCREDIBLY CUTE~ <3 : >w< Hnnng.... Although Xin Hua is singing most of it, all three sound absolutely wonderful~ : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FINDING THIS. 0^0 : CaiyinMusic (talk) 08:01, May 16, 2015 (UTC) No problem. My friend Louis found it. :) Now we can start building pages for trio songs <3 And group songs when Ling/Lorra comes out. Looking forward to that.... but I'm not looking forward to color coding the lyrics DX That's one of my weak points when building song pages.... orz - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 18:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) : >w< Well at least you can MAKE song pages... I'm useless when it comes to that stuff. OTL : It would be pretty funny if someone made a group song with YANHE and Ling fighting over Tianyi (since the duet love songs we have now are with Tianyi and YANHE) and Xin Hua and Lorra supporting one side or the other. X3 : CaiyinMusic (talk) 01:58, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Kind of an invite? I was thinking since you help develop Chinese song pages here (or at least help with the background and finding official uploads, even transcribing)... I was wondering if you had Skype or something so we can talk. I know you don't know how to develop song pages from start to finish and I would be glad to teach you how to do it. And I'm actually going to ask Clover and Otter if they want to know more and help develop more Chinese song pages (well, Otter is versatile and develops Korean, Spanish, English and Japanese pages too, but it's when she wants to lol). I especially need help making pages for songs with under 100,000 views because you know me... I look for songs with "Hall of Fame" status or songs that are featured in albums or are demo songs. So I never get to really pay attention to songs with under the 100,000 mark. I'm also currently lacking songs to add to my To Do list and I probably need extra eyes looking for some. Most of the time, it's out of luck that I find songs with this many views.... or Louissnape/bajucy tells me on Facebook. owo So for songs with under 100,000 views, that would definitely help cover Xin Hua and give her more pages. She has a bunch of good songs and since I'm out of the phase of trying to add every single song I can (because I only do this when a Chinese VOCALOID just started and continue to help get her noticed by making pages within the first few months), she would definitely need the help. I mean, I developed quite a few for YANHE since she also had her albums too. XD This is totally up to you though. I'm not going to force you if you're not comfortable with this at all. .w. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:53, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you so much for offering! I'd love to learn! I always feel so useless on here because I can only help with descriptions and transcribing, so if I could learn how to make song pages that would be great! The only problem is that I don't have a Skype... TT^TT I could make one, but then the other problem is finding time to chat, since I don't have a personal laptop and the desktop I'm using has a really crappy camera so in video calls half of the time my face never shows up. OTL : When I move to my new school after summer, I'll need to get a laptop, so maybe then? ( '~') Another thing keeping me from doing Skypes with people over the Internet is that I'm under 18 years old right now so I'm not sure whether you would be comfortable doing that. And also time differences. OTL : CaiyinMusic (talk) 08:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it wouldn't have to be video chatting, just regular IMing would work too. :) And it wouldn't have to be Skype either. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 15:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC) : Oh okay! >w< I'll have to wait till school's out though... What timezone do you live in? : CaiyinMusic (talk) 08:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Eastern timezone for USA. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 23:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Transcribing Songs? Oh no, don't worry about being a bit inactive. XD I totally understand. No big deal, it happens to many of us. ;w; I don't have the lyrics for "梵高的向日葵", so if you would like to help with transcribing it, be my guest. :) Take your time. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Song check Hello, Caiyin! I was wondering if you had the time, if you'd be willing to look over some Chinese lyrics to a song page I'm in the process of making? I want to make sure the Chinese is absolutely accurate, so if you have the time, I'd really appreciate it. Here's the song if you're interested, and if not that's cool, too! :) Thanks, CCyclone (talk) 03:39, August 18, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone